dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Tony vs Joe Barbaro
Fat Tony vs Joe Barbaro is Peep4Life's eighty-second DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 7! The Simpsons vs Mafia! A mob battle between two infamous fat, Italian mafiosos. Which one will prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight "Sorry I'm late." A cold voice sounded from behind Joe. The large man sat up straight and turned to see a... yellow cartoon of a man stood in front of him. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked in disbelief. Tony sat down opposite Joe. "I'm the one you and your friends owe a lot of money to, Mr Barbaro. And my colleagues have been somewhat... vocal ''on the matter: 'Where is the money?' 'Why aren't you getting the money?' And so on..." "Yeah, well I ain't got no money for you. So why don't you fuck off before you get hurt?" Joe responded, alluding to the gun on his belt. "Very well." Tony declared. "But you forget something..." "What?" Joe demanded. Tony smugly grinned. "''You're ''sitting in ''my ''bar now. And I don't take kindly to being owed money by someone who is proving... difficult to work with. Now I insist, Mr Barbaro..." Tony pointed a pistol across the table. "Give me my money!" '''Here we go! ' Before Tony could fire a shot, Joe flipped the table over and began scrambling towards the door, shooting back with his own pistol. The two traded gunfire as Joe took cover behind a wall. Tony fire near Joe's head, but the bullets shredded the wall and nothing more. "Is that the fucking best you've got?" Joe taunted. He then chuckled to himself. "You're in trouble." "We'll see about that." Tony vowed, sneaking off towards the back door of the bar. Joe took this opportunity to run for his car, getting into the parked vehicle just outside the door. As he put his foot down, he saw a car following him. It was, of course, Fat Tony. The two traded pistol fire until Tony pulled up alongside Joe. "Pull over..." Tony taunted, slamming his car into the side of Joe's. Joe, not taking too kindly, tried to pull the cars off the road and into a wall, but they softly crashed into a fence. They stumbled out the cars and restarted their firing on each other. Only this time, Joe had swapped to his shotgun. Tony ducked behind his car and fired a few shots where he could, but had to wait for Joe to waste his ammo. When Joe next needed to reload, Tony burst out from behind the car, wielding a knife. "Take this." he insisted, aiming for a stab at Joe's heart. Joe grabbed his arm and tried to repel the attack, kicking Tony in the knee to unbalance him. Joe then grabbed his pistol again but was punched in the nose by Tony, who was using brass knuckles to add more damage. Staggering backwards, Joe kicked out at Tony's legs again, knocking him on his back. Tony dropped his weapon but made certain Joe dropped his with a low blow. While the two rolled around exchanging punches, they rolled before a car, which beeped its horn. Both men jolted up, breaking off their fight but only for them to grab the typical mafioso machine gun, firing on each other relentlessly and tearing apart the stone walls behind them. Tony took cover inside a clothes shop, where the nervous woman behind the counter cried out for someone to "save us" while she cowered behind the desk. Joe then got an idea, throwing a Molotov into the shop, setting the clothes alight. "C'mere, bastard!" Tony demanded, rushing at Joe with a spray of gunfire. Joe crouched, but still took a clip in the shoulder. He yelled in pain, before firing again, suppressing Tony. "I'm gonna getcha sooner or later!" he vowed, spraying bullets wildly. He then noticed a car speeding off. "Motherfucker..." Joe thought aloud, speeding after him in a 'borrowed' cab. The chase was wild, with guns being fired and grenades being dropped. But soon, the cars sped over a large body of water, where Joe was beginning to close the distance between himself and Tony. He slammed into his car, making it teeter on the edge of the bridge. "Say goodbye, ye bastard..." Joe said smugly, raising his gun. He pointed it at the seat, only to find... no one. "Okay then: Goodbye, Mr Barbaro..." Tony coldly responded, trying to stab Joe in the stomach. Although the damage wasn't fatal, it had surprised Joe and he was pushed hard into the teetering car, making it tip into the water below. "And now you..." Tony promised, trying to push Joe in. But Tony didn't see Joe grab his own knife, and he slashed Tony up the arm, preventing him from killing him just yet. Joe fought back to his feet, punching Tony hard in the nose, breaking it. Tony staggered back, before punching at Joe again, breaking his ''nose. They tussled, Joe hanging over the edge of the bridge with his life, but he was determined to drag Tony with him. Joe unhooked a grenade from his belt and rolled it onto the bridge. Tony stopped attacking Joe, and kicked the explosion over the side, where it harmlessly detonated away from both men. Joe scrambled back up and threw Tony onto the floor. "IT'S FUCKING OVER!" he announced, punching Tony repeatedly. He was so enraged and focused on punches he hadn't noticed his knife had slipped from its pouch, near Tony's hand. Joe may have not noticed, but Tony certainly did! He jabbed the knife into Joe's thigh, not enough to kill, but enough to break a hold. Joe rolled off in pain, and Tony grabbed his own knife again. "Take that." he instructed, stabbing Joe's chest. "And that." he added, cutting across Barbaro's throat. He then kicked Joe's body off the bridge, sending it to sink in the river below. '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs